1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inhalation devices, and more specifically, to devices for extracting ingredients from a natural substance through vaporization.
2. Description of Prior Art
Herbs and vapors have been employed for medicinal purposes for essentially as long as human history. Even in ancient times, particular articles were employed to maximize the extraction and effective inhalation of various herbs, incense and the like. For example, such devices first appeared in U.S. patents in 1879 as U.S. Pat. No. 223,058 to Morrison. The prior art is, more recently, reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,164 (2004) to Amirpour; U.S. Publication No. 2009/0078253 to Bao; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,684 (2009) to Balch et al.
None of the above art however is completely adequate or cost-effective for the use of many herbs and the like which are used today. The present invention seeks to fulfill this long-felt need in the art.